Talk:Halo Alpha
Quick Links *History of Halopedia - Discussion moved to the History of Halopedia *Want to become an Admin? - Want to bitch about or find out more about being an admin ? Click here and here *Suggestion about the Design of the main page? Go here *This site is hosted by Wikia, want to know more about Wika? Click here Help US! Want to help out and make this site a better place? Here are a list of tasks that need to be done. Halopedia Image Gallery Just thinking that to really improve the space we need some more graphics like they have at Wookieepedia. A Halopedia Image Gallery has been created and I hope everyone can show off their Photoshop skills. Think you know everything? So think you know everything about the Halo universe? Well then you can help clear up Heretic lies from Gospel truth! These articles need proof!! Please add sources or confirm that they are in fact lies told by the unbelievers! Some examples: *What is the UNSC Rank system? Discuss here *Is CVS-class a real class of Covenant ship? Discuss here Did you know? We should also do a "Did you know?"--JohnSpartan117 01:22, 10 October 2006 (UTC) :Yes, like "Did you know that ...." Just to help your point. --ah2190 07:32, 13 October 2006 (UTC) Showers? Supposedly this is a gametype like Slayer or Oddball but I can't find any info on it. Anybody know what the Showers gametype is? -- Yamanba 01:51, 28 October 2006 (UTC) :*I haven't heard of it. --Dragonclaws 02:43, 28 October 2006 (UTC) :*I've seen mention of it on various sites like Halowiki.net or halo.neoseeker.com but I've never actually seen the game rules described. -- Esemono 00:16, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Halopedia Clan *Anyone interested in a Halo 2 clan for Halopedia, please post your gamertag. --Dragonclaws 08:10, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :*I do as im told, Climax Void --Climax Viod 12:15, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :*SWAHSparatn117--JohnSpartan117 15:11, 6 November 2006 (UTC) ::*It said that gamertag doesn't exist, so I sent an invite to SWAHSpartan117 instead. I hope that's you. --Dragonclaws 22:52, 7 November 2006 (UTC) :::*It says it is on his user page, im surprised more people arnt interested in this Clan ---Climax Viod 14:03, 8 November 2006 (UTC) Covanant diet *Okey what we do know is that grunts drink from a device called a food nipple. I think we should expand that like if the birds and doberman guaters are food, the dietary habits of different covanant races, and if each one is a herbavore, omnivore, or carnivore, maybe even feeders. :*Carnivore Races: Brutes, Jackals, possably elites(please expand) Keelbugs(maybe)... :*Herbavore Races: Drones(maybe), Elites(possible), Keelbugs(maybe), possably prophets... :*Omnivore Races: Elites(possible since they're human equauls), possibly Prophets... :*Feeder/fed(feeders means like feeding of something and fed meens something feeds them) Races: Hunters(probably fed since they're worms), Engineers(possibley feeders and feed themselvs), Grunts(confermed fed)(possably also feeders), Prophets are probably fed like kings... :*Animals seen that could be food: Halo dinosours, birds, doberman guater, blind wolf... :*Plants: The plants in High Charity, possably some on the halos... :So please, please add what ever you find out about what different races of th covanant. Possible places to find things halo Graphic Novel and maybe other novels and the thersty grunt. -- leckgolo434 email me about if you've added anything to this article. ::Well, its all speculation, which is something Halopedia tries to avoid. All we know is that Grunts eat some kind of processed paste, and prisoners are sometimes executed by being fed to Brutes or Jackals. Keelbugs and Doberman Gators are non-canon. --Dragonclaws 03:16, 9 November 2006 (UTC) ::*Agreed its all speculation! This type of material should go on a fan site! -- 05:26, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Museum Of Covanant Imagery *I was thinking of making a musium of images of Covanant including internet images, fanart, and maybe fan made covanant races. Example: image of a Prophet Laget or what slipspace looks like(I can't put image or this could be deleted since I'm a newbie). Please put things in here, like a musium of halo imagery. -- Leckgolo434 :*Created the Halopedia Image Gallery -- Esemono 12:29, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Mombasa Times *Extra, extra we should create a weekly newspaper for Halopedia website! What I think is that Halo pedia should make either a weekly or monthly didgital newspaper about everything new about the halo univers, for example new vehicles, weapons, and action figures. This paper should everything new to the franchice.-- Leckgolo434 :*Thats fine and dandy but there are about a million other News sites just for Halo that get their info about 100 times faster than we do. We should focus on providing a Halo encylodia of all things in the Halo Universe. However, if you want to start a newspaper go ahead and create a new page and roll off the presses. Even newbies can make new pages AND upload images -- 05:26, 9 November 2006 (UTC) IStrateigic Board We should have an article where players tell the best ways to beat levels and mod maps. -- Leckgolo434 :Isnt that what the Walkthroughs are for on each Level? -- 05:26, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Download all the custom gametypes in one file Download them at http://gimehost.com/v/7738393/1163071574318.doc.html Firefox Halopedia Search Engine *Download it at my user page -- Doomguy0505 11:24, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :*What does it do? -- Esemono 12:30, 9 November 2006 (UTC)